Bezus Araohan
Email: bezusdm@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Grey Blue Hair Color: Sandy Blonde Height: 6'1 Weight: 195 Age: 29 Place of Origin: Baerlon, Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Long Bow Tertiary Weapon: History Bezus was born on the family farm outside Baerlon. He was a strong child, who grew up in a secure environment loving environment created by his parents Eilien and Kelron. Secure that is, until the age of five, when Bezus? father went missing. Kelron had been out on his daily excursion to the farm perimeter, checking on the livestock and crops. The hours passed and night settled quietly over the farm, but Kelron didn?t return. They found his body two days later, lying face down in the tall-grassed pasture and pierced through the back by three unmarked arrows. His sword had proven useless, though he had carried it with him, as the thieves had been too cowardly to face him openly. His money was gone, stolen by the brigands that had attacked him, as was anything of value on his person save the sword itself. This must have been overlooked by the brigands, as the sword was obviously of some value; carefully crafted and engraved. Bezus? mother, Eilien, raised him well considering the lack of a father. Beginning at the early age of five, Bezus was given many tasks commonly done by older sons or adults. This was necessary if they were to keep the farm running and Bezus didn?t mind overmuch as it kept him in exceptionally good shape and allowed his muscles to develop well beyond his years. Bezus also developed his personal ambidexterity, allowing him to work efficiently and do more than one task at a time. He was gifted with an uncommon grace of movement that complimented his well-built figure. Near the time of his twelfth naming day, Bezus began developing an interest in horses races and horse racing. He proved he had a good eye for winning horses at the local races, and made a decent sum of money betting on them and tipping the wealthy merchants as to which steed would win. After a year and a half of this, he was able to afford a horse from a horse breeder that was moving through town. He named it Silver Feather, for its shiny, metallic-looking hide but over time the name shortened to Silver. He never told his mom of his secret vice, as he knew she wouldn?t approve, but every available night he?d sneak out to a stable in town that allowed him to rent a stall, and he would feed and brush his horse. If time allowed, he would take it for a short ride outside town. On one such night, feeling the need to unwind after a hard day of working the farm, he mounted his horse and rode out of town and all the way to the perimeter of the family farm. As he made his way around the property line, he saw an odd looking glow coming from the house, and paused to look. Despite the distance, Bezus could make out what looked like fire and spurred his horse into a gallop towards the building. Before long he was closing in on the house, and indeed, it was burning. Jumping off Silver, he could make out a band of men riding off quickly, but before he could consider giving chase, he heard his mother?s screaming from inside. Misfortune had struck hard for the second time in his fourteen-year life. The flame created an impenetrable barrier and he could only listen to the desperate, dying cries of his mother, as he futilely tried to douse the flames around the door. The neighbours arrived the next day to find Bezus with soot covering him completely, and wet stains down his cheeks. But Bezus had cried all his tears; he swore he would never cry again. Nothing could hurt him more than what had already happened?or so he thought. He spent the next week helping the neighbours pull down the destroyed house and salvaging what they could as they went. People kept what they found, and it was by pure luck that Bezus came across his father?s sword. He had never forgotten about it, but his mother would never let him take it up and learn it when he asked. He supposed she had kept it hidden in her room. Upon finding it - the name ?Kelron? still inscribed on the blade just where it met the inlaid hilt - Bezus wrapped it up and left the farm. Bezus went back to Baerlon, where a few of the people supported him out of compassion. He worked away his teen years in a local blacksmith shop and also running errands for any and all who could pay. His years of helping run the farm paid off, and his well-developed teen muscles slowly matured into more of masculine muscles, filling out his form nicely. Every spare moment he had - and there weren?t many of them - he spent practicing riding or fighting with either his sword or fists. Most of the sword fighting consisted of smacking and slicing trees but it felt rewarding and profitable to him so he did it with the help of merchant guards who would give him rough and informal instruction. Not wanting to wear out his welcome in the blacksmith?s house, at the age of eighteen Bezus set out for Tar Valon. To him, the legends of that city were such, that his dreams were high and elated. He had heard of the magical Aes Sedai, and their hulking warriors. He dreamt of being a weapon himself, being trained into something great, something that would give his life meaning again. All he had upon arrival in the city of Tar Valon was a gold locket with a sketch of his mother Eilien, his sword that he had begun to refer to as ?Kelron? after his father, his horse Silver Feather, and a reasonable sum of money he had saved up. He was a mature looking 19-year-old man with grey-blue eyes, which reflected the hard life he had lived thus far. He was 6?1 with light brown, almost blonde, hair and a scar down his left cheek from one of his many scraps as a teen. He was not completely well disciplined emotionally, but he has a strong spirit even after the hardship he has endured. After arriving at Tower: Bezus began his training in the Tower, getting off to a quick start. He quickly set his own pattern for morning running, and kept himself in top shape as well as isolated him from the other Trainees, who were preoccupied admiring women and pulling pranks. About half a year after being raised to the ranks of Tower Guard, Bezus fell in love with a young Green Sedai named Mierin. She was the first person to truly reach inside Bezus? hard wall he had made around his feelings. Shortly after falling in love, he bonded, but not to Mierin, rather to a Green Sedai named Mandi. The bond was a good one, Mandi and Bezus worked together well, but all that would end with Bezus?s first trip with her after being delegated a Warder. He joined up on a small Borderlands expedition, not knowing what would befall him or the impact it would have on his life. He traveled with Mandi, Mierin, Hawkin, and Drako, as they progressed northward. The Raid: The town was filled with screams and shouts. Bezus and his companions jumped from bed. Bezus, Hawkin, and Drako grabbed their swords in one smooth motion and rushed from the inn they were staying at. They were in the northern Borderlands now, so everyone?s first thought was that this was a Trolloc Raid. Flying through the door, Bezus could see large shapes running about in the darkness. Shouting for Hawkin to follow, Bezus launched himself into the alley to the left of the inn. Bezus could see a dark shape of a Myddraal sliding forward towards him at a menacingly slow pace. Bezus cut a Trolloc down smoothly that got in his way with a low slash to the legs, and turned to see Drako and Hawkin running off in the other direction. Turning around again, he drew his sword up instinctively, to protect him from the Myddraal blade coming at him. The creature hissed threats, which Bezus ignored in the Void. His sword moved into Cat on Hot Stand, flicking back and forth, sparks flying as the blades connected in the dark of the alley. Bezus moved on instinct alone, pushing his limits against this lightning quick foe. He knelt down to avoid a high slash by the Fade. He was waiting for it to become off balance, but the creature seemed hardly phased at all. Bezus pressed him as his sword rose cleanly into the Myddraal?s outstretched arm. It was a minor wound, but it proved enough to slow the thing down. As it came at Bezus again, he went against his instinct and Heron Wading in the Rushes, receiving a slash to the arm but severing the Fade?s head from it body. It began to thrash about, and Bezus knocked its blade away and, running back into the street, Bezus saw still more of the large shapes filling the back alleys. This was a fairly large raid, even this far north. Bezus hoped his companions were well. Judging by the balls of light and fire shooting into and out of the alleys, Mandi and Mierin were still around. Bezus ran back into battle, but he was slowed down from the cuts he had received from the Shayol Ghul blade. They began to burn, and soon Bezus collapsed, dead Trollocs scattered around him. He awoke to find himself alone with the dead Trollocs, and the Myrddraal who had finally stopped thrashing; somehow he had been mistaken for dead. The first thing he felt was a stabbing pain, but not one from the deep wounds all over his body, it was sharp and it came from deep within. Immediately he realized that he couldn't feel his bonded; the bundle of emotion that was Mandi was gone from inside him... he had to... save... look... find... Leaping to his feet, despite his wounds, rewarded him with a nausea that sent him back to unconsciousness... He woke again, this time to a knawing fear instead of a panic that Mandi had died in the skirmish. Bezus began moaning, both from his infected, reeking wounds and the emptiness he felt inside. He contemplated suicide more times than he could count, but every time he was saved by his mother's face writhing in the fire that had killed her, and the oath he swore for justice both when she died and when he joined the Tower for training. This was all that stopped him from ending his life. Driven by this force, he recalled his survival training and dragged himself to shelter in the nearby woods. This was a hard task but he managed to set up a small lean-to that would keep him relatively dry. He found himself some small fruit and other edible plants that would keep him alive. He also located some herbs and medicinal plants he had learned from Carrain's herb lore class would help heal his wounds. In this fashion his strength came back to him over time, and he was walking within a few weeks. Starving hungry, he began making his way south on foot, as his horse had been taken with the Expedition as they moved on, hunting on the way with a makeshift bow and arrows. Bezus never lingered in towns too long and always remained unnoticed and unremarkable. He wandered over much of the middle earth in the following years, keeping mainly out of sight and never stopping for long. He had no desire to go back to the Tower, what with Mandi dead and perhaps Mierin too there seemed to be little point. Eventually, however, he was in the vicinity of Tar Valon and began making inquiries about his Aes Sedai, thinking that he would hear that she was indeed dead, which would confirm his worst fears, as well as quiet his guilty conscience. That is how he found out from sources he had in the city, that she still lived and indeed thought Bezus to be dead. Bezus rushed to the city with a flood of anxiety and wonder. Currently: On arriving back, Bezus was reinstated as a Tower Guard, after dealing with some problems and stretched emotions between Mandi and Bezus. Bezus quickly rose to Master of Cuen?d?eren under Calya Gille?s strict teaching as he had nothing left, but to train. He joined in on many expeditions, as they allowed him to leave the Tower, which he seemed to crave if he stayed there too long. Category:WS 15 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios